


Rich Boys and Their Sensitivities

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Happy, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Suggestive Themes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire and Eponine hang out and play a harmless prank on Enjolras for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rich Boys and Their Sensitivities

Eponine pulled out her phone and texted Grantaire, wanting to spend time with someone cool without a criminal record for a change.

Eponine: hey pal as someone who's gonna be slapping their own ass on Valentine's Day could you pity me and hang out 

Grantaire: I gotta go shopping for Enjolras and I do you wanna tag along

Eponine: yeah whatever

Grantaire picked her up and she grinned at him, looking at how he was clean shaven and dressed nicely. "You been to Enjolras's recently?"

"On a date, actually. He's incredibly sweet, once you get past the wall of righteous fury that'd make the Hulk jealous."

Eponine laughed. "I'm gonna tell him you said that." 

"You wouldn't!" Grantaire grinned at her and shook his head. "He'd probably laugh. He's so loving and nice when he just learns how to relax. Oh Eponine, I feel so good, I just feel like I'm really good for him and that I'm loved and needed. I could sing."

"I'd like you to skip the singing part, but I'm happy for you."

"Don't you have a sweetheart? There's gotta be a boy who hasn't killed anyone in the last few years who'd want to date you."

Eponine groaned dramatically as they got out of the car. "Plenty that want a fuck, but none that want to gaze into my eyes and kiss me on a beach as the sunsets and bring me chocolates and roses and teddy bears." She made a high pitched sigh and twirled around.

"You don't even want that though."

"But I want my boy to want to spoil me so then I can gently turn him down a little. It's the thought that counts." She watched Grantaire pick out regular groceries like milk and bread and asked, "So do you have condoms? You might need them this weekend, you know."

Grantaire winked. "Don't worry, Enjolras stocked up. Whenever I bring up sex Joly stops whatever he's doing and possesses my boyfriend to lecture me on safety and blah blah blah."

"Oooooh, so you've done it with the son of Aphrodite? What's it like?"

"Enjolras is amazing in every way, I'll just leave it at that." Grantaire smiled happily and then amended his statement. "Well, I guess the exception is that he's rubbish at keeping food in his fridge. He only seems to notice he needs food if he gets down to a swallow of cream and three nearly empty condiment bottles." 

"Sounds like Enjolras."

Eponine snorted at a Valentine's Day display of fancy European chocolates, from Germany, Switzerland, or Belgium. The fact that they were incredibly expensive was a given. "Now really, how special is all this? It's imported, that's all. I doubt it tastes any better than our shit American chocolate, to be honest."

"I think it's probably a little better, but I think you're right, most of it's presentation." Grantaire took an assorted box of chocolates and said, "These look damn good, but if they were in a little bag by the checkout for three dollars no one would look at them twice."

"I wonder if rich people who eat this whenever they want can even tell how good it is anymore, like they just see something fancy and assume it's good and pays for the packaging."

Grantaire's creative mind was racing as he held the plush box, seeing that all of the chocolates were round and the same size. "You've given me a wonderful idea, 'Ponine."

Enjolras and Grantaire decided to go on another date on Valentine's Day, Enjolras picking Grantaire up after his evening art class. Grantaire felt flattered that Enjolras had put even more efforts into looking gorgeous for him with meticulously groomed curls and a pressed red dress jacket, and Grantaire felt his heart flutter when Enjolras kissed him, pulling back with a smile. "Hello."

Grantaire kissed him softly on the lips and beamed. "Hello yourself." 

"Ready?"

"Definitely." 

They had a lovely evening together, pushing aside their past fights to just enjoy each other, and neither could be happier. Enjolras treated Grantaire to a three course dinner and they split a piece of chocolate cake afterwards, before returning home to Enjolras's large apartment, which was getting more and more of Grantaire's things in it. 

"Hey, um, I wasn't sure what kind of things you like to get on Valentine's Day, so I got you some art supplies." Enjolras handed Grantaire a box of high quality pastels with a red ribbon and bow on them.

"Thanks so much, Enj." Grantaire kissed Enjolras and Enjolras blushed.

"I got you this too." He went back into his bedroom and came back with a stuffed bear with soft brown fur. Enjolras figured Grantaire was a sensitive, sweet kind of person and that he'd probably like it, but he was also worried about getting laughed at. "I'm not the best at romance, but- hmmmm." 

Grantaire cut him off with a kiss and hugged the bear. "It's cute. Thank you. I got you this."

"Oh R." Enjolras was well off enough that he went out of his way to spoil Grantaire and always felt awkward receiving gifts. He took the box, missing it's label but engraved in gold with 'Premium Belgian Chocolates'. "It's wonderful, thank you so much!" 

"You're welcome. I love you so much." Grantaire kissed Enjolras with a bright smile and Enjolras kissed back, pulling him close.

"Hmm, I love you too. I wish you could stay the night."

"I know, morning class is a bitch." Grantaire rested his hands on Enjolras's hips and kept kissing him, "Sweetheart, make me leave before I give in and make love to you all night." 

Enjolras let out a huff of laughter. "I want you to stay. Hmm, come here tomorrow night, no classes, just us."

"Sounds perfect, love. Tell me how you like the chocolate." 

Grantaire went home and cuddled the teddy bear, smiling as he slept, feeling loved and content without Enjolras even being in the room.

Enjolras made sure to not turn his laptop on and just lay down to sleep, not letting homework encroach on his happy thoughts. Grantaire was perfect for him, somehow, and he'd let himself just be happy for an evening.

He got himself some coffee and a blueberry muffin the next morning, thinking about Grantaire and imagining all the things they were going to do that night and blushing even though he was the only one home. 

Enjolras opened the box of chocolate, proud that he'd waited until he had real food first, and ooohed. Each chocolate was resting in paper cups, ridges going around the candy and flat on the top and bottom. He took off the paper and bit into one, discovering it was filled with peanut butter. It was quite good and Enjolras texted Grantaire.

Enjolras: the chocolate is very good, thank you

Grantaire: can you tell it's quality

Enjolras: yes, I love it

Grantaire: good, see you tonight!

Grantaire screencapped the text conversation to Eponine who responded with LMFAOOOO. 

He couldn't help grinning as he knocked on Enjolras's door later that afternoon. 

"You look suspicious," said Enjolras, letting Grantaire in. 

Grantaire kissed him lightly and said, "Well, I was just thinking of what a good opportunity it would be for me to ask for a key to your apartment, is all." 

"Wish granted, I'll make you one next time I go out." Enjolras wrapped his arms around Grantaire's neck and kissed him more, "Out with it."

"Okay." Grantaire smirked and said, "Eponine and I had a conversation about rich people and their chocolate, and honestly how much of it is presentation and how much is really how much better it is."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows. "What did you do?"

"Well I think you have shit taste because you can't tell the difference between lovely Belgian chocolate, which I tried one and God they're good, and Reese's peanut butter cups."

Enjolras glanced at the chocolate box and burst out laughing, chest aching and leaning on Grantaire for support. "You're such a troublemaker!"

Grantaire laughed too and hugged Enjolras. "I love you so much, my little tasteless boyfriend. By the way, I still have most of the legit chocolates." He opened his backpack and pulled our a baggie of assorted chocolate, along with the original flavor panel. "I ate one, and Eponine snuck a few, but they're still here." 

Enjolras took a milk chocolate filled with orange cream and moaned. "Hmmm, now that's good. Even my shit taste can tell that. But," he looked at Grantaire with a smile. "Maybe for presentation that'll be even better than that box, you could hand feed me?"

Grantaire took the piece of chocolate and gently pressed it in Enjolras's mouth, staring as Enjolras took it and licked and kissed his fingers. "God, that's hot. Have you considering doing chocolate commercials where you're like, naked in a fancy hot tub and you eat a piece of chocolate and look like you're coming really hard as you chew?"

Enjolras closed his eyes and moaned, like he was trying to do just that. "You've been a naughty boy, playing a prank on me like that."

"You enjoyed those gourmet peanut butter cups, though." Grantaire hugged Enjolras and Enjolras pulled him close, kissing Grantaire and resting his forehead against his.

"But even a misdemeanor requires some sort of punishment, right? I'll make sure you enjoy it too." 

Grantaire kissed Enjolras's cheek and hummed. "Thinking about those handcuffs in the closet?"

"More like the soft rope I bought the other day to surprise you." Grantaire blushed and Enjolras kissed him intensely, pushing him against the wall. "You like that?"

"Yes, God yes. Take me."

Enjolras slid his hands up beneath Grantaire's shirt and grinned as Grantaire moaned, kissing him hard and saying, "You and your goddamn peanut butter cups."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
